


Titan's Dedication

by Vereesa



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hunter OC, Hunter OC/Titan OC - Freeform, Mention of Destiny 2 story, Reunion Sex, Tytus/India - Freeform, no canon characters, titan oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vereesa/pseuds/Vereesa
Summary: In war, there is no time to think back on the casualties. Tytus finally catches up with his worries.(Not beta'd)





	Titan's Dedication

**Author's Note:**

> India is my OC, Tytus is my friend, Knight's, OC. Might write a bit more indepth story about these characters if people like them enough. This is a companion to Hunter's Mark, but doesn't have any direct references.

The Queen was gone, and then the Tower was hit. Earth was a warzone. Suddenly, Tytus felt that the walls he helped his fellow Titans protect meant nothing anymore.

 

He hadn’t had the time to wonder if she had survived, he was on autopilot, one second the Hunter was there, the next his Light was gone.

 

Things hadn’t  _ caught up _  to him until the final push against Ghaul.

 

Perhaps it was the flash of Cayde’s cloak, or Zavala’s plead for his fireteam. Maybe he had time to slow down, and  _ think _ . Did she get her light back, too? Was she even alive?

 

But as it was, the Titan couldn’t allow himself to be slowed by emotions and thoughts that would be confirmed after the war.

 

After Ghaul crumpled lifelessly on  _ The Immortal _ . After the Traveler’s Light dispersed.

 

As it was, it turned out India  _ did _  survive.

 

They met on the tower, months after the battle, Tytus had finished running circuits around the Solar System, preparing for the next push against the Cabal.

 

The Hunter sheepishly admitted she hadn’t regained her light until recently, Tytus was surprised to learn that she had taken up arms at The Farm, helping refugees fight off Cabal Grunts.

 

That was beside the point, she had told him, seemingly relieved that he himself was still alive after the disaster. Even more so when he told her he had helped fight Ghaul. She had led him to her makeshift quarters, nothing like their rooms before the Tower had been destroyed. Now it was a rickety disaster of sheet metal, an empty room save for a shredded sofa (possibly taken from The Farm) and a ragged cot pushed against the furthest wall.

 

It was far from the luxury they had been used to, however the Titan’s quarters were no better. They were simply places to rest before the next mission.

 

Though Tytus was perplexed as to why she had brought him here, she waved her hand anxiously, going to her drawer and pulling out a small box.

 

She opened the box and pulled out a jagged sheet of glass, handing it to him gingerly. He turned the shard in his hand, curious.

 

The Hunter pointed to her bandaged temple, “I would have died, if it wasn’t for my shitty helmet. You always nagged me about how us hunters are all flash and no protection.” She smirked as he recognized the piece of her exotic armor, frowning he handed it back to her and she placed it into her drawer again.

 

“See, I had this great, big gift planned for you… And Ghaul had to go and- you know- destroy our home.”

 

“I don’t really need any gifts.”

 

“Of course you do, we missed your birthday because of this mess!”

 

“People died, my birthday isn’t necessarily the most important thing right now.”

 

“Its important to me, at least.” Tytus wanted to roll his eyes, India always chose the worst times to focus on things that didn’t matter, thousands of people had died and all she wanted to do was celebrate an event that happened every year. He didn’t understand humans, after all. India continued, “can we just worry about something small, then? It's been non-stop big problems for Months, now. Can we just be us, for one day?”

 

Tytus relented, rigidly. She pulled his hand and pushed him down on the couch.

 

With a grunt he complied, leaning back until he lay, head pressed against the arm rest. Her couch squeaked in protest under his weight. While he was relieved she was alive, he felt uneasy just.. Being. He watched warily as she tugged his boots off first, he wondered when the last time she had slept was, a dark purple circle around her left eye he assumed she had gotten in combat recently, he thought that if she hadn’t had her existing facial scars she would probably look older after the mayhem they had both endured. Human’s, Tytus found, aged under stress. India had always looked a bit aged, though. He had thought about it, in human years she was almost 30, Humans aged faster than Awoken. His people weren’t considered “middle-aged” until they were 80.

 

Tytus worried his lip, for as he thought about it, if things continued like this she would either die young, or die old.

 

He would outlive her.

 

He thought harder, feeling the weight of his clothes being removed from his body until he lay in just his briefs, India had disappeared and his tense muscles finally relaxed. He thought, he never cared to celebrate  _ her _  birthdays the way she cared to celebrate  _ his _ . His stomach dropped, he realized humans held more value to such things than his people did, Humans died faster than Awoken did. He couldn’t remember the last time he had given her a gift, or even showed her how much he valued her. He swallowed guiltily and glanced over the couch as India had finished removing her pants and pulled on a comfortable, large shirt.

 

The Titan slumped down on the couch, feeling awful.

 

Though he wouldn’t admit it, he wouldn’t let India see any moment of weakness he felt, so when she appeared again he hid the emotion with an appreciative glance.

 

She smiled slightly, climbing on top of the Titan until she was straddling him, her fingernails scraped lightly along his chest and he shivered. She sat slowly until his cock stirred under the heat that trapped it.

 

India was more concerned with massaging his chest and stomach, however.

 

Tytus found she was always fascinated with his abdominal muscle, she’d always make half jokes about how insecure his built body made her feel.

 

He offered to train her once, she just couldn’t keep up.

 

He reassured her she was better like this, small and agile. She was muscular in her own way, he could always feel the cords of her muscle tighten when they touched each other.

 

He had recalled the time he had taken her from behind, the feeling of her muscular shoulders, watching them flex as she squirmed under him…

 

Tytus had to resist the urge to buck his hips.

 

The Titan was embarrassed by what the mere thought of her did to him, more times he’d have to stalk to the privacy of his cabin on his ship after missions when she’d collapse in his seat in the cockpit, red faced and panting from their quick escape.

 

They rarely had sex, but when they did it was hard and rough, quick and desperate and over too soon even after several rounds. (Tytus learned the hard way that human’s don’t have his stamina).

 

His hand was never enough to cleanse the need he had for her on most days, and he feared taking her after missions- the adrenaline from battle having nowhere to go but to the cock trapped under sheets of plate. He feared he’d break her if he took her when he was that pent up.

 

The Titan felt himself relaxing again under the ministrations of her hands, eyes slowly closing.

 

India always teased him as being like a feline, he couldn’t help becoming drowsy when she rubbed him, her calloused hands always felt incredible, soothing his muscles.

 

India finally lay against him as he slowly began to doze off, “well.. Tell me when you want for your birthday when you wake up,” she muttered sleepily.

  
  


Tytus wasn’t sure what came over him, he found himself jolting awake with a hard buck of his hips. He groaned quietly, he hadn’t had any dreams yet his cock still strained hard and  _ wet _ .  _ Gods _ , he practically  _ whimpered _ . Still half asleep he ground his hips, hoping on finding purchase against anything. He was too lazy to trail his hand into his briefs to relieve himself, half his mind thought he had been laying on his stomach. Many times he had found his peek grinding into his hard mattress, but this time he was just met with hot wetness. Agitated, he moved his hand down, brushing it against someone’s back.

 

His eyes opened quickly and he breathed a hard sigh, he had forgotten India had come home.

 

His Hunter had fallen asleep exactly as she had been sitting on him, her panties, he felt, were soaked through and through. Tytus bit his cheek, trailing a testing finger along the crotch of her panties and shivering. The sleeping Hunter squirmed under his touch, his cock strained hard under the movement.

  
  


He had half a mind to wake her with every single hard inch slipping into her..

 

He knew he shouldn’t though, he knew he needed to ask before ravaging her with everything in him.

 

Another reason they rarely had sex, Tytus was too scared to  _ ask _ . He didn’t like asking, because he wasn’t even sure if she  _ liked _  his body.

 

Sometimes he felt like he was just an animal, all aggression and rough edges. All he really was good at was combat.

 

The Titan groaned, frustration dripping from his voice. He settled for cupping her rear in his hands, massaging and kneading slowly. India mewled in her sleep. Shifting again, causing the right amount of friction against him.

 

The woman muttered a soft, “please..” in her sleep, he felt his balls tighten with need.

 

He remembered one time, squeezing and spreading her ass, his thumb had accidentally brushed against her tight hole and the Hunter had readily lifted her rear into his touch.

 

He wondered if she’d like it there. Tytus licked his lips, trying to imagine the tightness wrapped around his thick member.

 

It was a mistake, he knew, all he wanted to do was fill her until she was a sobbing, happy mess. There was a spot he had learned to ram his cock into when she started to tease too much, the first time he had discovered it she came immediately, sobbing as it happened. He worried he had hurt her, but she shook her head, embarrassment written across her face, “it felt too good,” she had told him.

 

He didn’t like when she cried, he’d never tell her that. But he  _ did _  like making her feel so good she cried tears of  _ joy _ .

  
  


Finally she peered up at him sleepily, she groaned, a light flush burned her cheeks, “Tytus…”

 

Tytus swallowed dryly, he watched her lick her lips before leaning up to him and kissing him slowly.

 

He loved the way she tasted, like need. Need only for  _ him _ . She wanted him, even if he felt like he was nothing but a brute, she loved it.

 

He pushed his hips up hard, a strained, “please?” Finally escaped his occupied lips, she nodded eagerly, moving for him. They refused to break their kiss until India needed to breathe. She pushed his briefs down far enough to grip and tease his twitching cock. He moaned silently against her, feeling her lips curve up slightly. He dipped his hands into her panties, properly cupping her ass and gripping it hard.

 

If she was going to tease, he would too, he thought. He cupped her soaked pussy from behind, massaging his rough fingers against her dripping folds. She moaned into his mouth, trailing her tongue against his.

 

He loved her moans, soft and feminine, things she’d be embarrassed to hear describing her. But he loved them, because  _ he _  made her make those sounds.

 

She was his, he had marked her enough times to ensure it. His scent wasn’t a soft lingering perfume, any Awoken who would approach her would know immediately that she was claimed.

 

Satisfied with his soaked fingers, Tytus slowly dragged his hand back to her ass, she whimpered in disappointment.

 

He couldn’t help his smile as he’s drenched finger prodded her tight hole. She mewled again, lifting her hips and gasping. He loved when he made her do that, as if she were in heat, presenting her sacred places for him. She whimpered needily as he gently massaged his finger against her, her entrance puckering slightly against his touch. He couldn’t hold in his moan as her hand tightened around his cock as he slowly pushed his finger inside her.

 

It was  _ hot _ , squeezing around his finger  relentlessly as he slipped it into her. He finally stopped his intrusion when she faltered, letting go of his cock and gripping at the couch, face pressed into his chest, she lifted her ass as he began thrusting in and out of her hot hole slowly. With his free hand, Tytus pushed her panties to the side, dipping his throbbing cockhead into her soacked folds. He relaxed, groaning happily as he slowly sunk into her. He slowly pulled his finger out of her ass, earning a sad whimper. He apologized with a hard thrust into her pussy, it was for the best, he thought as her walls rippled around him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold back like this.

 

He didn't want to hurt her.

 

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, standing up, he nuzzled her throat and bounced her on his hungry cock.

 

It had been too long since they last taken each other, Tytus knew it wouldn’t be long before he found his release.

 

He wanted her to come before him. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around her waist as he thrust slow and hard, his free hand dipped between them, massaging her stiff bud slowly.

 

She whimpered under his cruel torture, he knew what she wanted, how she liked it, but he needed to hear it. Needed her to beg.

 

He carried her to her bed, gently laying her down under him. He began again with slow, languid thrusts.

 

“Tytus,  _ please _ .” India finally managed, gripping his hips hard.

 

“Please, what?”  He said, wincing as his voice sounded more taunting than playful.

 

She whined, “stop holding back,”

 

“Then..” His thrusts became slower, “tell me you’re mine.” He bit his cheek nervously.

 

“I belong to you, Tytus,” She whimpered without faltering, his hips stuttered slightly, he kissed her cheek.

 

“Say it like you mean it..” He offered a rewarding snap of his hips to hide the way his voice cracked, she yelped appreciatively.

 

“I’ll always belong to you,” She followed, carding her hand through his hair and massaging his scalp.

 

He didnt offer her much time to collect herself, his hips snapped forward again, earning another yelp. He adjusted his angle, slamming his hips against her until her moans came out in choked sobs, he pushed her legs back- spreading her until his angle was almost perfect.

 

India clawed and scratched at his back and chest, his cock strained as her nails dug hard. She wasn’t going to let him have his way, he realized, he could already feel the first spurt of come spill into her.

 

He growled lowly, pistoning into her, “no, no you come for  _ me _ .” His tone was demanding, he knew she liked when he did that. He thought about it again, Guardians couldn’t get pregnant but she loved when he talked about it, “I want you to have my chil-”

 

His voice came out strangled as her pussy gripped his member hard, her walls massaging and milking his cock as she came, her head fell back as she moaned his name loudly.

 

All he could do was bury himself deep and watch  _ his _  Hunter come undone. He buried his face against her chest, sucking hard at her unattended nipples, regaining himself, he began slamming his hips hard again, feeling the longing ache in his balls as he held back just enough for her.

 

Once he felt the tension leave her body he slammed his hips in one final stroke, hips jerking as his built up load flooded her womb.

 

India sobbed under him, smiling sheepishly as the Titan came down.

 

Tytus smiled weakly, brushing her stray hair out of her face and rubbing her cheeks.

 

His eyes stung slightly, until Tytus had to dip into her neck and mask the feeling with soft kisses.

 

He sighed wistfully, cupping her tummy and rubbing slowly. If they could, he thought, he’d give her every child they could possibly muster.

 

As it was, he settled for what they had now.

 

She  _ was _  his. And he thought as his eyes closed slowly under the low hum of her pants, even if she moved on or even if she died he would always belong to her.

 

Though he wasn’t sure if anyone would really be good enough for her.


End file.
